


Cena wielkości

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Identity Issues, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W którym domu był Albus Dumbledore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena wielkości

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst opublikowany oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku, zbetowany przez [b]Ireth Tasartir[/b]. Oznaczony jako AU, jest jednak bardziej swoistą wariacją na temat - chociaż AU też musi być, bo zakłada niekanoniczny przydział Albusa Dumbledore'a. Co nie zmienia faktu, że naprawdę bardzo bym chciała, żeby ta wersja była kanonem. Z wielu powodów, z czego najważniejszy wymieniony zostanie na końcu.

_Ja mam nadzieję, że trafię do Gryffindoru, byłoby ekstra, co nie? Słyszałam, że był w nim sam Albus Dumbledore..._  

_Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_ , Joanne K. Rowling

 

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zawsze jego pytano o radę i proszono o pomoc, dlaczego właśnie dookoła niego skupiali się inni uczniowie. Był zdecydowanie najlepszy na swoim roku:

– Geniusz! – mówili o nim profesorowie. – Będzie kimś wielkim.

Ale czy to wystarczający powód, żeby mu tak ślepo ufać? Wpatrywali się w niego jak w wyrocznię, jakby tylko od niego zależał ich los. Gdyby pewnego dnia stwierdził, że ziemia jest płaska, a słońce krąży wokół gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu, rzuciliby się poprawiać podręczniki astronomii. Był dla nich kimś ważnym –  kimś, kogo młody wszak jeszcze autorytet już był niepodważalny.

On sam jednak ciągle nie rozumiał, co w nim takiego wyjątkowego.

Ich bezkrytyczne uwielbienie pochlebiało mu i przerażało go jednocześnie. Czuł, jak rośnie w nim butna duma i pewność siebie, czuł rosnącą w nim prastarą, odurzającą potęgą magię...

Nocami budził się zlany potem, z niemym krzykiem na ustach – śniło mu się, że ich zawiódł.

Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o swoich lękach – nie miał zresztą komu. Bo chociaż nigdy nie był sam, to mimo wszystko był samotny. Nie ze swojej winy – to inni, nie on, postawili go na piedestale i zdecydowali traktować jak wcielenie samego Merlina. I choć każdy w szkole znał jego imię, to nikt przecież nie znał _jego_. Wielu określało się mianem jego przyjaciół, ale w całym Hogwarcie nie było nikogo, kogo _on_ mógłby tak nazwać.

Na urodziny zawsze dostawał trudne, poważne książki. Nikt nigdy nie poznał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę marzy mu się para ciepłych, wełnianych skarpetek.

– Taka jest cena wielkości. – Śmiał się z niego Aberforth i za tę właśnie ironię i za ten dystans go kochał. Ale Aberforth też nie był jego przyjacielem – był jego młodszym bratem i to sprawiało, że po prostu nie mogli być równi.

Wiedział też, co mówiono o nim za plecami jego i jego domu – że Tiara popełniła błąd, że został źle przydzielony.

– Jest zdolniejszy od niejednego profesora – twierdzili Krukoni, unosząc zarozumiałe nosy znad książek. – Powinien być w Ravenclawie.

– Jest najodważniejszy z nas wszystkich – dowodzili głośno Gryfoni, nie siląc się na dyskrecję. – Powinien być w Gryffindorze.

– Jest sprytny i niezwykle ambitny – szeptali Ślizgoni, uśmiechając się chytrze. – Powinien być w Slytherinie.

Spojrzał w lustro, jego błękitne oczy zamigotały wesoło, gdy zobaczył swoje kogucio potargane włosy i pogniecioną szatę. Powinien się pewnie wykąpać i przebrać, ale nie miał na to czasu. W pokoju wspólnym czekała na niego grupa drugoklasistów, której obiecał pomoc w nauce transmutacji.

Nie rozumiał, czego Hogwart od niego chciał.

Bo przecież kiedy Albus Dumbledore przypinał do chudej piersi żółtoczarną odznakę prefekta Hufflepuffu miał niezachwianą pewność, że jest w dobrym domu.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecany powód: gdyby Albus Dumbledore był Puchonem, przewartościowałoby to świat Rowling i wywróciło pewne stereotypy na nice, ale w dobry, naprawdę dobry sposób.
> 
> A poza tym wszyscy wiemy, że _Hufflepuff is the House of Awesome_ :D


End file.
